1000 Themes Challenge: Vocaloid Shippings
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Where I write Vocaloid shipping oneshots for random themes in the 1000 Themes Challenge. Current: Let It Snow, MiriamxRook.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I wanted to make a compilation of oneshots for all the Vocaloid pairings I support.**

**I also am working on the 1000 theme challenge.**

**What would you do?**

**If you answered, 'Join them!' you are correct.**

Theme 880: Traitor(Wait For You-verse)

Pairing: Onesided GakupoxTeto, GakupoxLuka.

_Traitor._

Teto watched Luka laugh as the violet-haired man played with a strand of her long hair.

Her hands fisted, and the pink-haired girl walked away.

_Traitor._

He had dared to turn his back on her.

With _her._

Megurine Luka.

The oh-so-perfect 'cool girl', who everyone absolutely loved, and little flat-chested messy-haired Teto was nothing to the perfect, perfect Megurine Luka, right?

Perfect Luka, with her perfect hair, and her perfect life, and her perfect little sister, who was always smiling...

Gakupo had transferred here years ago, and she'd made friends with him as soon as it had happened. Back then, everything was reversed. Teto was the cute, funny, perfect one, and Luka was the weird kid who was always reading. A few kids had bullied her, but no one actually dared come near a kid whose only friend was _Meiko._

Teto had tried to reach out to Luka-after all, Teto made it her mission to make friends with everyone in the school-but Luka had called her an 'ugly drill monster', and Teto had run away crying.

Back then, a lot of kids got angry at Luka for that. In elementary school, Teto had been the most popular kid in the school! Making Teto cry earned Luka a lot of enemies...

But then Gakupo had made 'friends' with her. He'd been happy she was talking to him when she insulted him.

_Teto glared at Gakupo. "Why are you talking to Luka so much?! She's going to be mean to you! She already is all the time!"_

_Gakupo smiled. "But...Luka's really nice! If you get right down to it, Luka's just a good person!"_

_"And have_ you?"

_Gakupo blushed. "She just seems like that kind of person!"_

Tears prickled in the back of Teto's eyes.

Luka leaned in to kiss Gakupo.

Teto ran.

She didn't know where she was running to.

She was just running.

Her hair bounced as she ran through the hallway, not knowing where to go.

Just...away.

"_And Luka-san's really been helping me with math!"_

_"That's great, Gakupo!" she cheered._

_"She says I'm a idiot, but that's okay, too..."_

_"What?! That's mean!" Teto's hair bounced as she stomped her foot. "I should-"_

_"Don't worry, Teto! It's nothing. Just Luka-chan's way of showing her affection!"_

She hated Luka.

Hated her hated her hated her...

As soon as they got to middle school, Teto hadn't been awesome or popular anymore.

Just that weird kid who everyone thought was retarded because she still acted like a little kid.

Luka-'cool', 'mysterious', smart Luka-had quickly become just as popular as poor little Teto had been last year.

Teto? No one cared about her except Gakupo, and he still preferred Luka.

Teto knew what she had to do then.

She had started to try to explain to Gakupo about abusive relationships. She knew that he was going to keep loving _thatbitchLuka_ no matter what the hell she did, but she could at least try to make him know it was wrong.

And then Gakupo could see that she'd been there all the while, his cute, nice friend with the hair that was totally not like drills.

Then Luka had started yelling at Gakupo again, and he'd run away.

To the roof.

Hey, that was where she was going now. Wasn't it?

Then, Teto had ran over to Luka.

She'd shouted at her, asked her what the hell she thought she was doing.

Luka had been so calm, smiling and greeting her.

Like driving Gakupo up onto the roof wasn't enough...

Teto ran across the roof, and collapsed, hugging her knees to her chest.

She felt tears trying to escape, but she didn't let them.

She'd been so angry, she'd actually gotten that perfect, perfect couple together.

She looked out into the city from the roof.

Would anyone miss her if she was gone? Gakupo had Luka, and he was her only friend...

Of course, everyone would come to her funeral. They might even cry, if they wanted to come off as someone who cared about her.

Teto stood up, the skirt on her school uniform billowing around her in the breeze.

A few strands of her hair came loose.

The city loomed before her.

She'd always wanted to fly. Imagining herself with cute little bat wings.

Looked like you didn't need wings to fly.

She jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme 464: Let It Snow**

**Pairing: MiriamxRook, mentioned RukoxMizki.**

**Alternate Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

Miriam looked up at the sky.

Snow was threatening.

She smiled. How fitting.

_Cold bitch..._

A cold wind blew along the street, blowing her long black coat.

Coffee. She needed coffee*.

There was a cafe nearby.

She pulled her collar up, and walked inside.

She ignored the empty cafe, and just sat down at a table.

The waitress, a girl with pastel pink hair, quickly walked over.

"Ah...Miss? What would you like to order?"

She gave the girl-Momo Momone, as her nametag identified her-a cursory glance. "A coffee. Black."

"Anything else?"

"No."

The girl walked away, seeming nervous.

_Who the fuck would ever want anyone like you?_

She glanced out the window.

A few flakes of snow drifted to the ground.

Miriam smiled.

Beautiful.

Rook threw the door to the cafe open. "MOMO!"

The pink-haired girl turned to him. "Oh, hello, Rook-san. Um..."

The only current patron, a silver-haired woman in all black, gave them both a strange glance.

Rook grinned at her. "Lady! I don't know your name, but you need to hear this too!"

As Momo gave the woman a deeply apologetic glance, he gathered Momo into a huge hug.

"RUKO'S GETTING MARRIED!"

Momo squealed. "That's wonderful!"

The stranger gave him a glance. "Who's Ruko?"

"My twin sister, and _she's getting married!"_

He hugged the stranger, slightly less hard than he had Momo.

She pulled away. "What the hell was that?! You don't even know my name!"

"Well, what's your name?"

She glared at him. "Miriam, but _that's not the point!_"

He grinned again, shrugging. "You said I couldn't hug you until I knew your name, so..."

Miriam's glare intensified. "Shut the fuck up. Don't touch me." She walked out of the cafe, slamming the door behind her.

Momo, holding a steaming mug of coffee, gulped.

The snow had begun to fall. Miriam ignored it.

_What are you, made of fucking ice or something?_

Her phone rang.

She ignored it.

It rang again.

_Fucking loser, don't call me_ don't call me..._I never want to see or hear you ever fucking again..._

Another voicemail message, then.

Fucking messages...she'd run through them once.

_"Miriam, come back here. COME FUCKING BACK HERE!"_

_"Miriam, where are ya? D-Daddy mishesh ya..."_

_"You fucking slut, I'm going to fucking kill you."_

Same old, same old.

"Hey!"

She turned. It was the idiot from the cafe...Rook, that doormat of a waitress had called him.

Rook smiled again. He had a nice smile...

Fuck it, why was she even thinking of that? Rook was a first-class idiot. No further questions.

"You left a lipstick there!"

She glared at him. "...Thank you."

Rook laughed. "Yeah, sorry for giving it back to you. You obviously didn't care about it."

Oh, fuck. "You're not going to say that you paid for my coffee, are you?" /Please say you aren't,/ please...

"What's so bad about that?"

"Then you would, in all probability, be not human. And trying to kill me. Or I'd owe you a favor..."

He smiled. "I guess you owe me a favor then."

"...Fuck."

Rook laughed. "What's so bad about owing me a favor?"

She was silent, hunching her shoulders around her.

Rook grinned. "Want to go for a walk, Miriam? The snow's beautiful."

She sighed. "...If I must."

The snow fell down, small flakes of white carpeting the town in a diamond blanket.

The black-clothed figures walked through the storm.

Miriam searched for a topic. The black-haired man's silence unnerved her. "So...who's your sister marrying?"

Rook's face bloomed into it's usual warm smile. "This girl called Mizki!"

Miriam gasped. "Your sister's-"

"Yeah." Rook's eyes darkened. "Any problem with that?"

"No..." Miriam twisted a strand of her silver hair around one pale finger. "It just..."

Miriam's phone rang.

The woman paled.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Rook asked.

Miriam's violet eyes were nervous. "No, Rook, I am _not going to answer it!_"

"Who is it?" he asked, curious.

"My father."

Rook frowned. "Why don't you want to talk to him?"

"I just don't!"

He grabbed the black phone from her hand. "Look, you should talk to your family!"

He flipped open the phone.

_"N-Nish t' shee you've come t' yer shenshesh, Miriam..."_

"What? Look, this isn't Miriam..."

_"What?"_ The man's voice, already slurred with alcohol, became near-unintelligible. "_TH-THAT FILTHY WHORE!"_

Rook gasped. "Look, uh, whatever your name is-"

Miriam grabbed the phone from his ear and threw it into the street.

Rook stared in shock.

"You've broken a perfectly good phone," was all that the black-haired man was able to come out with.

Miriam sighed. "With the way that the snow is coming down, I won't be surprised if the roads are closed."

Rook smiled. "Well, then...let's look at the snow."

Miriam shrugged.

The black figures in the snow moved on.

_If this snow could last forever, just the two of us...that would be beautiful, wouldn't it?_

*Weird, Miriam's habit of being a coffee-holic from A Fleeting Glimpse appeared here, too.

**AN: I'm probably going to come back to this universe in later chapters…**


End file.
